Kinney's Last Stand
by Britinkinlor
Summary: There's a commitment service taking place or there was, untill Brian Kinney turns up...


**Kinney's Last Stand**

A nervous Brian Kinney stood outside of the room, fiddling with his Gucci bow tie and pulling at the cuffs of his Black Prada shirt. He was waiting for his cue, one that would change his life. His 'family' knew what he was up to and was fully behind him on his plans.

The door opened and Michael poked his dark head out.

" It's time." He smiled.

" Thanks Mikey."

Michael quickly move out of the way to enable Brian to stride past him and enter the room. No one noticed anything unusual going on. All the people's eyes were focused on the couple stood in front of them waiting for the start of the commitment ceremony by the Minister who had agreed to perform it.

" Thank you all for coming here today to witness these two young men commit their lives to one other. They are pleased that you could all come and share their happiness this day. Before we continue, I have one thing to ask. Is there anyone here who knows just cause why these two should not enter into the commitment, please speak now or forever hold thy peace."

A few seconds ticked by. Brian's 'family' looked around to see where he was. He smirked. They thought that he had backed out. No chance. It was now and forever. He stepped forward.

" Yeah. I fucking do." He spoke up as he walked towards the amazed looking couple.

" He." Brian points to Ethan.

" Is no good for him." Then he points to Justin.

" But I am, so let's do it Sunshine." Brian grins at the man he wants in his life for keeps.

Justin eyes him suspiciously.

" What are you up to Brian?"

" I want _us _commit to each other." Brian looked towards Debbie, who nodded to encourage him on. He turned his head back to look at Justin. "I love you, Justin Cole Taylor." Brian then produces two rings for them to use.

" You had to let me get_ this _before you could say those three words that I've wanted to hear you say since the first night we were together?"

Brian looked a little sheepish at Justin, then gave a small quirky smile.

" What can I say, Sunshine?"

Justin broke into one of his trademark smiles, a mischievous glint shone in his blue eyes.

" How about saying, I do."

Brian's own smile grew wider on hearing those words from Justin.

" You want to make an honest man of me?" He asked. " As it might not be an easy road." Brian warned.

" I know, but I'm sure that I can do it." Replied Justin who was having trouble containing himself. He wanted to shout it from the roof tops that he had finally got his man. " I've got this far."

" Justin? What the fuck are you doing?" Asked a worried looking Ethan Gold. " You said that you wanted to be with me, that you loved me. We had plans."

Brian turned his hazel gaze to him. The sooner this rat got the message that him and Justin were history, the better!

" Like all you musicians, Justin just changed his tune, so you can, _fuck off! "_ Brian grabbed hold of Ethan by the back of his jacket and moved him out the way, the younger man protesting all the time.

" You were in _my way _, Ian." Brian sneered.

Justin could hardly suppress the giggle that bubbled up inside of him on hearing Brian say that. He knew his name but always refused to say it, preferring to call him Ian.

" B.. you can't do this..." Ethan struggled to say before Brian butted in, nailing him with a hard stare.

" I can, and I will." His eyes burned into Ethan's back as he walked away, a defeated man. Not that Brian cared. Good riddance. Now on to better things.

Brian turned to the minister who looked shell shocked by what was going on in front of him.

" Let's get to it as I've a significant other who can't wait for my ring to be on his finger." Brian reached for Justin's left hand while looking in to those blue eyes of the blond man that had changed his life around.

" And I can't wait for his to be on mine." He added.

Justin smiled softly up at Brian, all dressed in his designer clothes while he was dressed in the best clothes that he had. It made him feel uncomfortable.

" Are you sure you want to do this now Brian, as I'm..."

Brian leant down and placed a kiss on to the plump soft pink lips that he had missed.

" Yes Sunshine. Besides, we can always do it all over again in style, our way, okay? And, you look beautiful just as you are."

Justin nodded, reassured.

" Okay."

Brian gave a nod to the Minister, who cleared his throat then began. Again. As he spoke, Brian and Justin stood face to face, grinning at each other, holding hands. For Brian, it was definitely his last stand.


End file.
